


Golden Moments

by SardonicManOfLetters



Series: Riverdale Muse [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Writing, Best Boyfriend Archie Andrews, Insecure Jughead, Italics can't be used properly in amino so emphasized words aren't even emphasized, Jughead's first fair, Lights, M/M, Riverdale Amino Works, Riverdale Muse Riverdale Amino, Switching point of views, Thanks Amino, barely edited, carnival dates, perfect couple, repetitive descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicManOfLetters/pseuds/SardonicManOfLetters
Summary: This wasn't his scene. Jughead wasn't a happy go lucky fair person...but with Archie he could be anything. It was all too wonderful not to enjoy, but that never stopped his mind from attempting to ruin anything he had. For once, maybe it would be better to ask about it? Archie would have the answers he needed, even if they weren't the answers he wanted. Archie was real, and that's all Jughead could ask for.





	Golden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> As always I didn't have a summary planned so I winged it. Sorry for any inconveniences. 
> 
> You can find this work: 
> 
> In the fourth (4th) issue of Riverdale Muse on the Riverdale Amino 
> 
> On tumblr- Sardonic-Storyteller 
> 
> and on Fanfiction.net- Sardonic Storyteller

Jughead rolled his eyes as screams sounded high above him, positive he looked as annoyed as he felt. Archie on the other hand was absolutely glowing beneath the thousands of multicolored fairy lights strung up above their heads, running from the point of one tent to the sign of another booth. Riverdale had a fair, because of course it did. One that Jughead absolutely despised, because of course he did, but Archie was determined to have a cutsie fair ground date like in the movies. Jughead, though jokingly voicing his displeasure, didn’t have the heart to turn the excited redhead down. So now here he was, dressed in his darkest clothing with his arms crossed over his chest completely standing out against all the bright colors and happy faces. Archie nudged him gently, his elbow digging into Jughead’s bicep. Jughead raised his head and met Archie’s happy cognac eyes with his own unimpressed stormy ones, “What?” He asked in the most challenging tone he could muster at the moment, tilting his chin up.

 

“C’mon Jug. Just try and enjoy the fair.” Archie looked at him pleadingly, and stupid Carnival be damned, Archie looked like a kicked puppy when he made that face. Jughead heaved a dramatic sigh, uncrossing his arms and making a show of rolling his shoulders and his neck before meeting Archie’s eyes again. He tried to keep a smile off his face, but his lips twitched up into a smirk anyway, “Fine.” He caved, pushing away the urge to actually smile when Archie beamed at him. The moment was so surreal. Jughead felt like he would wake from a dream any minute only to be left with a vacant feeling sitting at the top of his chest. The thought left a ball of emotion building in his throat, choking him, but then Archie gave him a look. Concern swirled in those maple eyes Jughead often wasted time describing to himself, the writer in him memorizing every detail with a colorful string of descriptive words. In turn Jughead sent him a soft grin, wanting to chase away the worry painted on the ginger's face. He just wanted Archie to be happy, even if it was just for a little while longer. Archie smiled back and Jughead realized how surreal it was just to be with Archibald Andrews. Simply having the honor of spending time with this optimistic boy made everything fade away to an unreal dreamscape. Being with Archie made Jughead’s life brighter, better, and he was so afraid to wake up and lose it all.

 

Archie wrapped his arm around Jughead’s shoulders, tugging the shorter teen closer to his side, and turned towards the tree line where you could see the sun disappearing behind the pines. He swept his arm out in front of them in a wide arch, a cheesy grin on his face as he said in a low voice, “Look Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.” Jughead snorted, elbowing Archie in the side, feeling no guilt at the sick satisfaction he felt when Archie let out a winded grunt. They settled against each other, their smiles falling away to gentle grins. Jughead let his head fall against Archie’s shoulder and huffed out a soft content breath while his eyes roamed over his surroundings. The horizon was painted in shades of orange and pink while blue and purple colored the other end of the sky. There were few ways to describe what Jughead saw. Archie’s face colored in the fleeting topaz sunlight and his hair shining colorfully in the rainbow glow of the fair’s fairy lights. The forest lining the fair grounds shrouded in shadows and mystery with the pastel colors coloring the fluffy clouds. Jughead thought he might use the word breathtaking, or perhaps euphoric, but above all it was perfect. Jughead leaned into Archie’s side, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s body beside him while he tried to memorize every detail of this moment. A brief impression of completion fell over Jughead like warmth in bed during a storm. He never wanted any of this to end, but the thought that it would put a sour taste in his mouth and sent his heart plummeting down into the swirling emptiness in his stomach.

 

**< <\-------------------->>**

 

Archie watched as Jughead’s eyes flicked from one thing to the next, taking in every detail that Archie couldn’t care less about. His eyes were focused solely on Jughead, watching emotions fill the noirette’s dim silvery irises that shone with the light of the setting sun. Archie couldn’t describe how he felt, the best word that came to mind being ecstatic but he knew Jughead would have a better term. Jughead would always have more words in his head than Archie did, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest. He knew Jughead was a writer and just a smart person in general- those quick witted responses didn’t think of themselves- he was proud to be associated with the teenager beside him. They worked together.

 

Jughead’s eyes suddenly grew dark, and concern bloomed in Archie’s chest in mere seconds. There was always a lot going on in Jughead’s mind, not like there wasn’t in Archie’s. Archie was constantly mulling over everything he did, his insecurities eating away at his ration thought and telling him it wasn’t good enough. In the end it was always Jughead who chased away those toxic thoughts. Archie only hoped he could do the same in return. “Hey, Juggie,” He gently ran his hand up and down Jughead’s arm, smiling when Jughead’s darkening eyes met his own. “C’mon, we’ll go see if they have any book things.” He suggested, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the denser crowd. Jughead’s lips twitched upwards and he shook his head fondly before looking down at his boot clad feet. Archie admired the rare, genuine smile on Jughead’s face in that moment, relishing in the warm feeling that filled his chest.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Jughead agreed, meeting Archie’s eyes again with that soft smile still in place. Archie couldn’t stop his own smile from widening, taking over his features and exposing his pearly whites. Archie slid his arm off Jughead’s shoulder and gently took Jughead’s hand in his own, tugging the other boy along and towards the wandering crowd filled with families, friends, and couples alike. “Book things,” Jughead snorted, amused. Archie frowned and playfully knocked their shoulders together as Jughead fell into step beside him. “Maybe if we find those book things we can buy you a dictionary.” Jughead teased, adjusting their hands and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Rude,” Archie shot back while sending a mock glare at his partner.

 

Jughead shrugged, “It’s like you don’t know me.” He mocked sharing a happy smile with Archie. People surrounded them, most standing in front of booths and tents with loved ones and admiring whatever merchandise the operator was selling. A few people had oversized stuffed animals pulled to their chests and a significant other at their side. It was nice to see the casual people of Riverdale enjoying themselves after all the small town had been through. Some places were selling classic Carnival foods such as stereotypical striped bags of popcorn, funnel cake, and even fried pickles. You could see the rides, especially the Feris Wheel and swing ride, over the top of all the stations stocked full of stuffed animals, souvenirs, and snacks alike. The warm colors of the sky were quickly fading to give way to the dark blues and purples of the night and the fairy lights of the fair were soon accompanied by the golden glow of the rides and bulb lights coiled around the support poles of the tents and booths. Archie had seen this so many times before, he used to love going to the fair with his family as a kid and as he grew up he'd just go with Betty and Kevin, but a glance at Jughead reminded Archie that his companion had never seen this stunning sight before.

 

Archie stopped and let Jughead take in the lights and the pure bliss and wonder of the fair grounds. The lights were reflected in Jughead’s and Archie couldn’t help but find himself lost in them. Jughead’s amazement simply at the yellow glow that now filled the air around them was adorable to watch. The noirette twisted his head in every which way just to see the affect of the lights around them. Archie gently tugged Jughead closer and rested his chin atop Jughead’s beanie clad head, “It’s magical, isn’t it?” He asked, eyes locked on the face of his partner. Jughead’s face was alight, both with wonder and colored by the haze of yellow around them. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes- usually hooded and mocking- were wide in attempt to take it all in.

 

“It’s otherworldly…” Jughead whispered back, leaning further into Archie chest and tilting his head up to meet the redhead’s eyes. “I never thought something like this could be so enchanting.” He admitted and Archie was amazed to hear a complete lack of sarcasm or even attitude in Jughead’s voice. Sincerity coated this moment, and truth showed on Jughead’s face. Archie couldn’t be more grateful for this moment that only he got to share with the noirette. “Thank you.” Jughead muttered, and there was so much that those few words could mean. Archie decided that Jughead meant all of them.

 

Archie leaned down, wrapped his arms around Jughead waist and smiled, “Always.” He assured before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. It was a soft moment between the two boys. They were stopped around a busy crowd, people walking by, but they were frozen in time; lost in their own world. Nothing else mattered. They parted and Archie’s smile had gotten brighter than even the carnival lights. Jughead was gently grinning back and this. This was a moment that Archie never wanted to leave behind; he’d remember this forever.

 

**< <\-------------------->>**

Jughead let Archie tug him a little closer, safely pressed against Archie’s chest as they watched people come and go as they pleased. They watched the sun finish it’s decent and shared a tender smile when Jughead mention how much more vibrant the lights seemed now that the sky was a pure navy blue. Archie’s arms unraveled from where they had been wrapped around Jughead’s waist leaving behind a cold impression, the redhead took Jughead’s hand and pulled him towards a cotton candy cart a few booths away. “Let’s enjoy the fair, ‘kay?” He said it like it was a suggestion but Jughead was well aware that Archie would be dragging him around to participate in the carnival activities.

Archie didn't even bother waiting for a response before the ginger was taking colored cotton candies from the cart vendor. Jughead gently took one from Archie, admiring the light orange color, and peeling a piece from the top before popping into his mouth. Archie's eyes watched him expectantly. It was really, really sweet but it was just sugar. The flavor itself though Jughead was uncertain of, but he knew it wasn't just orange flavored to match the color. Jughead pretended to mull of it over for a moment while they both pulled apart their candy clouds. He shrugged, "It's good." Despite the less than ideal response Archie absolutely beamed.

Jughead peeled a large chunk off of his cotton candy and popped in his mouth to hide his growing smile. By the look on Archie's face the redhead had already seen it but he felt the effort wasn't wasted. Archie looked angelic under all of these lights, his vibrant always-present Letterman jacket colored in the fair's happy glow. Archie tugged a piece of the candy off his cone and placed it on his tongue, grinning at Jughead when he closed his mouth. It was adorable. It sent warmth flooding through Jughead's body and when he felt his face heat and could only pray the lights would would cover-up the blush in his cheeks. They finished their sweet treats in sync and shared a gentle laugh at their synchronization.

"What's next Archie Andrews? Lead the way." Jughead teased, grabbing Archie's hand and intertwining their fingers again. Archie pretended to think it over, the faux-thoughtful look on his face somehow still reminding Jughead of a puppy. His partner was a dog. Jughead didn't mind. Archie shot him a soft smile and began to tug him a long again. Jughead didn't mind that either. They weaved through the crowd, passing multiple tents and booth filled with games and food. It was a few minutes of passing all this that Jughead came to the conclusion that Archie was dragging him to one of the Carnival rides. Fun.

Jughead just admired his partner as he was lead to whatever attraction Archie had in mind. No matter how long they stood under the intricately lined lights of the fair Jughead didn't think he'd ever get used to how they made him feel. The glow sent an emotion in his chest, something he was trying desperately to describe, and he couldn't tell if it was bad or not. When he put his focus on this ball of emotion in his chest he almost felt dreadful thinking about it. So, he didn't think about it. He let himself live in the moment for once, letting positivity be his main focus for the first time in a long time. Archie didn't make it hard. None of this seemed real, none of the felt like it would last as long as Jughead wanted to and that was horrifying. Archie helped him let his worries slide away, it's one of the many reasons they worked together.

Jughead was pulled out of his thoughts when they came to a stop, nearly running straight into Archie. "Sorry, thinking." He apologized absentmindedly, still semi-lost in his previous train of thought. Archie pulled him into the somewhat short line for the Tall Swing Ride.

"About what?" Archie asked, gently swinging their hands next to their bodies. They were close enough together that Jughead could feel Archie's body heat fighting against Riverdale's nature chill. It was nice.

Jughead looked up and smirked, "You." He answered honestly, as Archie had been taking up a good portion if his thought processed.

Archie's grin grew softer and he gave Jughead's hand a little squeeze, "Tell me more?" He asked softly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jughead shot back, raising an eyebrow. Archie huffed out a laugh and they moved together when the line shuffled forward a good few feet. People walked in behind them, excitedly talking, but it felt to Jughead like everyone else was in a haze. It's just them.

"Jerk," Archie pouted. There was that puppy dog face again.

"I feel like we've had this conversation. I believe my next line is something along the lines of have you met me?" Jughead snorted when Archie's puppy dog face intensified. Archie huffed again, realizing his tactic wasn't working this time around and accept defeat.

"You win this time Jones," Archie said.

"I only lose once every blue moon." Jughead joked, earning a loud bark of laughter from Archie. That was a fun game to play: how many times can I make Archie laugh. A lot, but still, it's a glorious sound to hear.

The line shuffled forward again, and the closer they got to the ride the more Jughead's stomach seemed to drop in preparation. He wasn't afraid of heights, no, but he knew the gut-dropping sensation rides like these carried and his body seemed keen on prepping him for said feeling. Archie looked to be counting people and seats, eyes flicking from person and person in front of them to the ride then back. His lips were moving as he subconsciously mouthed to himself his thoughts. The dropping sensation of his stomach gave way to another pulse of warmth and admiration. He was certain he was blushing again as he observed Archie's actions. Cute.

Archie turned back to Jughead, the look of pure adoration on Jughead face flying right over the ginger's head. "We'll be in with the next group of people." He informed, unintentionally proving Jughead's theory correct. Jesus Christ, Archie was perfect. The thought hit Jughead like a bag of bricks. What kind of perfect, Golden Boy next door would settle for him? Was he holding Archie back? Jughead wanted so badly to just keep his thoughts to himself, but this wasn’t something he could hold in.

“Hey, Arch,” Jughead muttered, his sudden somber tone immediately catching Archie’s full attention. Concern was in those eyes again, but this time Jughead didn’t mind if it was there. He stared into Archie’s eyes, searching them for something even he wasn’t sure of, and Archie stared back. The rest of the world blurred, and all his focus was on Archie. “Who are we Archie Andrews?” He asked softly, tone flooded with emotions he prided himself on never showing. A storm raged in his chest, leaving the unknown feeling sitting at the top of Jughead’s ribcage to be the least of his problems.

Archie grew confusion, reaching forward with his free hand and taking Jughead’s other hand loosely in his own. “What do you mean Jug?” He asked, the happiness that emitted from them mere moments before smothered by something much heavier. “According to Ronnie and Kevin we’re Jarchie..” As much as Jughead appreciated the attempt, Archie’s joke fell flat. Jughead swallowed impulsively, his throat feeling like it would close if he didn’t speak.

“No, Arch, who are we?” Jughead pressed desperately, hands squeezing Archie’s hands like they were his only tether to reality and if he let go everything he had would be lost again. Confusion, misery, anxiety, and hopelessness created a whirlwind of churning, gut-wrenching emotions in his stomach. His chest felt like an empty chasm, the claws of a living black hole tearing at his heart. The dreamscape Archie’s presence created was washing away like wet watercolor, their golden painting being erased with abysmal black ink created by the works of a nightmare. “Archie,” He hated how his voice sounded. Begging, pleading, and so desperate. “You’re the bright, cheerful, optimist; I’m your dark, brooding, pessimist counterpart but what if I smother you?”

Realization dawned on Archie’s face, and Jughead could pinpoint the exact moment that Archie’s heart shattered. Suddenly Jughead found himself wrapped in Archie’s arms, pressed against Archie’s chest and he couldn’t tell if it was him shaking or Archie. Probably both. He felt tears building in his eyes, and he wondered if it was because this might be his last moment in Archie’s embrace. He wouldn’t let the liquid weakness fall from his eyes, not here. Not yet. “Damn it Jug, don’t say shit like that.” Archie scolded, and the thought that pushed itself to the front of Jughead’s mind was ‘What?’ “I don’t care if you think you’ll ruin me, or you’re keeping me back, or whatever it is that’s going on inside that dark head of yours. It’s not true.” Archie assured and this time it was the redhead that sounded desperate. Jughead hated that. Was this what Archie felt moments ago when Jughead sounded so pathetically pleading. “You mean the world to me Juggie, and I would be so upset if I ever had to be without you again.” Again, Jughead sniffled and cursed quietly to himself when he felt identical hot tears slide down both of his cheeks.

**< <\-------------------->>**

Archie gently pushed the shorter teen away, his heart giving a painful pang at how small Jughead suddenly looked. The other boy might be taller, but Archie’s sneakers gave him an extra inch and Jughead’s boots did no such thing. He cupped his partner’s face gently, hating how Jughead refused to meet his eyes and dejectedly sniffled. Archie gently wiped away Jughead’s tears with his thumbs. He noticed the people on the ride were climbing off their seats meaning the line would be moving soon so he gently pressed a kiss to Jughead’s temple and pressed their foreheads together. Jughead’s eyes flicked up and finally made eye contact. Archie hoped his eyes displayed everything he couldn’t express with words as he settled for a gentle, confident, and hopefully assuring, “I love you Jughead Jones. I always will.”

Jughead huffed out a soft, shaky laugh, “I love you too Archie Andrews.” The lack of hesitation in Jughead’s response sent Archie’s heavy heart soaring and an ecstatic smile spread across his face. Jughead had his own little smile and it made this moment they’d just shared all that much better. The line began to shuffle forwards again so they separated and intertwined their fingers again. Archie noticed a few dirty looks from people passing by, but he couldn’t even care when he was hand-in-hand with one of the people in his life that made him happiest. They passed the gate together, jogging up the few stairs leading onto the metal platform that the swings gently sways over. Archie tugged Jughead over to one of the few two people seats scattered amongst the single seats and they sat down. They buckled themselves in and then sat in silence. For a moment they just let their hands rest between them but then Jughead shimmied closer and leaned against Archie, letting his head lay on Archie’s broad shoulder. A low content sigh slipped past Jughead’s lips and Archie let himself enjoy this quiet moment with his boyfriend snuggled up against his side. It was peaceful, and a nice soft moment for them to have after Jughead’s emotional confession.

Archie let his gaze fall down to Jughead. The noirette was looking off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. He was lost in thought about something, hopefully not continuously questioning their relationship. The ride operator walked up to their seat and locked the bench bar down silently, he yanked it to ensure it was secure with a disinterested expression before moving on. Archie slowly slid his hand out of Jughead’s and wrapped it around the noirette’s waist before grabbing the bar. Jughead chuckled, “Making sure I’m secure Andrews?” he asked mockingly.

“Don’t want you to slip through,” Archie shot back, making a jab at how thin Jughead was despite the fact that the teen was a bottomless pit.

“Shut up,” Jughead elbowed him, but he had the most beautiful smile on his face. Not a grin, or a smirk, a full blown smile. It was the most amazing thing Archie could ever hope to see in his lifetime. It was stunning and the yellow light illuminated every details. Archie was positive he’d never forget this moment or the expression on Jughead’s face.

The ride jerked to life and the seats raised a few good feet above the ground. When they started to rise higher Jughead shifted to he too could grab the bar that kept them locked in their bench together. Jughead took in a deep breath and sat up straighter, though he kept himself firmly pressed against Archie’s side. The swings began to slowly spin around the base of the ride and as they did so they reached the maximum height of the ride. They could see over everything but the Ferris wheel and Archie was sure this would be one of the best memories of his life. His boyfriend with him looking out over the stunning displays of the Riverdale fair, Jughead’s first fair at that, and it was mesmerizing. It was perfect. It was indescribable.

The swings picked up speed and they swung around faster and faster, the gold of the fair morphing into a continuous blur of strings of light. Jughead pressed himself further into Archie’s side and admired the view with the same wonder filled expression as earlier when the sun had set completely. This was it, this was all he needed.

**< <\-------------------->>**

The ride descended gently and though Jughead’s stomach was still at his feet he found himself disappointed it was over. It had been complete bliss, snuggled against Archie and feeling like for once nothing else mattered. Like all his problems fell away. Their hands were intertwined again as they left the ride’s platform together. It was obvious they both were in the same euphoric state after the ride, goofy grins on their faces.

Jughead turned to face his boyfriend- wow, his boyfriend, he’d never thought that before- and hugged him tightly. Archie jerked back at the sudden embrace but was quick to return the hug anyway. He laughed, and god that sound was magical. All of this was magical, and maybe for once it was starting to feel real. “What’s this for Jug?” Archie asked, squeezing Jug tightly. “Not that I’m complaining,” He continued merrily. Jughead gently pulled back and sent a blinding smile to Archie. He hadn’t felt this happy in such a long time it almost hurt. Maybe that was the unidentified feeling in his chest, but for now that dreadful feeling was completely forgotten.

This moment was shimmering, “Arch,” he whispered light his excitement was the biggest secret in the world. Like if anyone else knew he was so happy, and loved it’d be taken away. He reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands. No matter how extensive his vocabulary Jughead couldn’t think of words grand enough to describe this moment. So instead he raised himself slightly and pressed his lips to Archie’s. He smirked as he Archie’s arms curl tighter around his waist and pull him closer. This moment was golden, but it was more than just that; it was an explosion that they’d remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
